


【影日】昼夜半球

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 影山这家伙的头发比以前短了。日向忽然想起这个无关紧要的细节。而我的头发变长了。我们即是这样往两端跑去，一直要跑到地球的两端去。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	【影日】昼夜半球

巴西在什么地方？

想起这个关键问题的时候，毕业后出国的一应事宜都已经准备妥当，日向的嘴里也已经能大概蹦出那么一两句还算标准的葡萄牙语。妈妈还是担心他的出行，帮日向订完机票后叹着气说：“诶呀，两天多都得呆在飞机上，你坐得住吗？”日向一愣，在山一样堆积的语言书中抬起头来，抓着头发惨叫道：“诶，要坐两天的飞机？真的要两天吗！”

在此之前，日向只知道巴西很远，但不说日语的地方对日向来说都很远，因此他并没有特别在意过所谓里约热内卢具体在什么地方。居然要坐两天多的飞机。日向盘坐在椅子上看着手里像英语又不是英语的小字母一阵阵胃痛。明明连东京都只要开一晚上大巴就能到，巴西究竟在哪，世界的犄角旮旯吗？

第二天课间，日向光明正大地放下了让人头晕的葡萄牙语书，转而跑去找巴西在哪里。他在武田老师那里借了一只地球仪，捧在手上低头转着走了几步，轻车熟路地拐进了三班的教室门。

“我搞不明白。”日向熟练地跨上影山前面那张椅子，抱着椅背对着他坐下。

“什么啊。”影山被突然扔在自己面前的地球仪吓了一跳。

“你说，巴西在什么地方？”日向皱着眉，猛地拍了一下地球仪，让蓝色的球体像排球一样在金属轴上咕噜咕噜飞转起来。

“我怎么知道？”影山皱着眉伸手摁停了转动的球，“去问谷地和山口比较好吧？”

“他们要考试，最近都好忙。”

“月岛呢？”

“……会被骂吧。”

影山噎了一下，没有反驳日向的话。

“妈妈说要坐两天多的飞机才能到。”日向抓住椅子哭丧着脸继续说道，“两天多的飞机，日本到巴西居然有这么远？”

“不知道。”影山把食指伸到日向面前，戳上太平洋西侧一段小小的岛，“日本的话我倒是认得，在这里。”

“找到日本也没用啊，巴西不在亚洲吧……在吗？”日向吸了吸鼻子，转动着球体把几乎要碰到自己脸的影山的手挪开。他趴着一格一格地念那些表示地名的小字，转了180度，终于在美洲大陆找到了“巴西”的字样。

“啊，找到了。”日向有些高兴地拿食指摁住那几个字，抬头去看影山。

眼前蓝色的圆球挡住了日向视野的大部分，他下意识歪头去找，才透过球体和支架的间隙看到影山——在北半球，在东半球，在完完全全彻彻底底的地球的另一端。

这个人压根没在地球上帮日向找什么巴西。他指着地球仪上代表他们脚下的这座小小岛屿的一块浅色图案，老早就透过支架旁那道弯弯长长的缝隙盯着日向。

三年时间足够让他们之间生出手足一样的亲昵来，因此即使是这样专注长久又意义不明的对视也不会有多尴尬。影山这家伙的头发比以前短了。日向忽然想起这个无关紧要的细节。而我的头发变长了。我们即是这样往两端跑去，一直要跑到地球的两端去。

日向不说话了。他枕着自己的胳膊，轻轻去抠地球仪上蒙的塑料地图，隐约听到影山小声说了一句“真远啊”。

“这么远我根本听不清你说话。”

日向抱着水壶灌了一大口热水，然后在无意识的抽噎里用抽纸猛擤了一下鼻涕，用力到脑子都跟着震得嗡嗡响。

“喂——影山——”

“……你吵死了。”

大概因为戴着口罩的缘故，影山怒吼的声音也闷闷的。他五分钟前就进来这个房间，等日向哭完才拉开的门，进来了也不说话，只靠着门远远盘腿坐着剪指甲。

日向刚开始很警觉。虽然影山进来之前他一直在掉眼泪，饭都尝起来是很咸，但他却唯独不想在影山面前哭。影山手里指甲刀的金属刃很有节奏地触碰又弹开，日向喝完水戴回口罩，闷闷地又提醒道：“我的感冒病毒会传染。”

“老师同意我进来的。”影山堵死他的话，继续低着头打理自己那双金贵的手。

战败后好像总会有这样的时刻，他们俩单独呆在一起，分享和发泄不甘心，只不过这一次身体已经累到了极限，没法像输给青城那时候一样跑来跑去和大喊大叫。日向没办法，张开胳膊躺下，侧头邀请影山说：“要一起躺下吗？”影山盯着日向一会儿，放下指甲剪慢吞吞地照做，让自己也打开来躺在地上。

屋外一直有人说话和走来走去的动静，而平时最吵的两个人却关在这个小小的房间里，仰望着天花板，一起沉默不语。他们默契地同时转头看向彼此，大半张脸已经被口罩遮住，只留眼睛露在外面。

这就是不好好管理身体的后果，别说打球，就是现在和影山躺近一点也做不到。日向闷闷地说了一句：“我有点头晕。”影山听到后起身走过来，在日向身边蹲下，用发凉的手撩开日向的头发轻轻贴在他额头上。“感觉没那么烫了……”影山说着，收回手之前别扭地擦了一下日向哭完后红肿胀痛的眼睛。

日向在那丝触碰的凉意里眯了下眼，迷迷糊糊想起他们第一次比赛后，还是初中生的影山对着掉眼泪的自己手足无措的样子。这家伙偶尔还是会有这种温柔的时候，只是表达不来，鼓励的话也说得像宣战。这样也很好，比起“对不起”和“别在意”，日向还是更爱听他来和自己比输赢。

“你好好休息。”影山不太自在地站直了身子。

……影山。日向已经没什么力气说话了。他在口罩里用嘴巴做着口型，慢吞吞地喊影山的名字。

这种闷在口罩里的哑语影山自然听不见。影山把日向吃完的餐盘拿起来，向门口走去，从日向躺着的角度来看，显得个头更加高。

日向由此居然有了奇怪的勇气，在口罩里对影山的背影继续做着口型。

影山。日向说。我喜欢你。

正要拉开门的影山停住了，他有些疑惑地回过头。

“你刚刚有说什么吗？”

“说了也是白说。”

“不一定吧！”

“怎么不一定！”日向对山口摊手：“又不是没有邀请过，我短信邀请他两年了，那家伙一次都没答应过我。”

“高中最后一次新年参拜诶！”山口锤着桌子强调，“五个人一起去完完整整地许个愿，影山无所谓，你就一点不期待？”

“我不要！明知道会被拒绝。”

“那换一下，你去说服阿月，我去找影山。”

日向一下子被噎住了。他抿着嘴了半天，吐槽道：“山口，真的，有时候你比缘下前辈还恐怖。”

“你挑一个。”

“……那我去找影山。”日向认命了。

那天训练间隙，日向坐在体育馆角落重新系自己的球鞋鞋带，正好碰见影山走过来在他身边喝水。日向拿胳膊肘撞了一下影山的小腿，抬头问：“山口问你，新年参拜要不要一起去？”

“啊？”影山躲开了一些，皱着眉揉自己被撞疼的小腿，“我不去。”

“最后一年了欸。”日向说，“IH也不会有了。我们只剩下最后一次春高，不想赢吗？”

“啧，赢不赢又不是许愿能说了算的。”影山从谷地手里接过毛巾，胡乱擦掉脸上的汗。

日向早料到会得到这个回复。他挡着脸转头对暗中观察的山口做口型，说“你看吧”。山口远远对着他一通比划，一定要他再想办法努力一把。

日向也没什么好主意。三年来，影山飞雄这个人在心智方面还是有所成长的，起码日向再用“做不到吗”这样的激将法的时候，他已经不会再像高一的时候一样轻易上当。日向低头憋了一会，开口又说：“其实庙会有好吃的年——”说出半句就放弃了这个借口，躺在地上自暴自弃地打滚，骂影山飞雄真是他见过的无可匹敌的最强KY精。

“你想我去吗？”影山蹲下来问日向。

翻滚着的日向被他突然靠近的脸和问出的问题弄懵了，保持着仰躺的滑稽姿势愣了一会儿，然后不大确定又诚实无比地“哦”了一声。

“喂！那边那两个‘前辈’，聊什么呢，给我滚回来练习！”乌养在球网边对着他们发飙。

影山应了一声，扯着日向的胳膊把人拽起来。日向跟在他后头往球场里跑，脑子里乱哄哄的，还没反应过来刚刚那个对话是怎么回事。

到训练结束日向已经把这茬给忘了。他锁好门，推着自行车和影山一起出校门，嘴里一直在吐槽影山白天用扑克脸吓到一年级新经理的事。日向讽刺道：“初中的时候就是这样吧，你恐吓后辈的嘴脸真是不减当年。”一直没什么反应的影山在这时突然伸手过去，捏住日向包子一样柔软的脸，低声说：“我会去。”

“……哈？”日向被捏得说话都嘟嘟囔囔，“什么东西？”

“你不是希望我去吗？”影山松开手，“那个新年参拜。”

“啊。”日向揉着脸，懵懵地点点头，“对，是这样来着。”

和影山分别后，日向推着自行车有些飘忽忽地走了一会儿，走着走着猛然想起什么，掏出手机发信息给山口。他和山口说他搞定影山了，影山会去参拜。山口回复了一个“诶”字，后面跟着一整长串不敢置信的问号。

他们真的在参拜集合点等到了影山，穿着运动套装，说是参拜一结束就要去跑步。日向早猜到这一点，所以也穿了一双跑鞋出来。他在去神社的路上总把脚抬起来伸到影山面前，笑嘻嘻地要影山夸自己神机妙算。

月岛快烦死了，每五分钟必定要问一句：“我可以回去了吗？”山口安抚他说：“阿月你再忍耐一下。”打圆场的滑稽表情全部被旁边的谷地用相机抓拍下来。

影山似乎只有在很小的时候被父母带着来过神社参拜，时隔多年，完全忘记了具体该怎么做。日向大声喊：“凭什么！凭什么这样不尊敬神明大人的家伙也能和我考一样的分数！”说着拉住影山，把他的手好好地合十，摁着他的头要他和自己一起在神明大人面前道歉和许愿。

新的一年，最想要达成的愿望只有春高获胜，日向恭敬地站着，先偷偷告诉神明大人今年自己成功带了重要的人过来，然后才飞快向神明大人倾诉自己的新年愿望。他许完愿后还保持着参拜的手势，睁开一只眼偷瞄身边的影山。这家伙可能把他刚刚故意言重的话真的听了进去，此刻低着头闭着眼，尤其认真地在许愿。

日向觉得有些心痒，于是赶紧收回目光从卦筒里抽了一签，不痛不痒的末吉。他把捏着纸条的手放进口袋，默默退后几步和山口站在一起，有些郁闷地想，为什么我总是看到影山的背影。

他们拜托路人帮忙拍了合照，谷地站在中间，山口和月岛站在一侧，而另一侧的日向则硬要踮脚揽着影山的肩。月岛看着相机里的照片，讽刺说：“你们俩看起来也太笨蛋了，应该从照片里裁掉。”日向冲他扬拳头，忽然被旁边的影山喊到名字。

“我要跑回去了。”影山在神庙外的空地上活动着脚踝。

“啊啊啊我来了我来了。”日向立刻撇下和月岛的恩怨，跑出去几步又回头，向谷地、山口和月岛跳起来挥手道别，也向宫城这座即将几年见不到的小小神庙告别。先出发了的影山依旧拿背影对着他，日向觉得不爽，几步追上去踢他的屁股，同他并排跑在回去的路上。

“新年参拜还不错。”跑了一会儿，影山忽然没头没尾地评价了这样一句。

“啊？”日向刚张嘴就被冷风灌了满口。

影山拉着日向停下来，从兜里取出自己刚刚抽到的纸条塞进日向手里。日向看了影山一眼，小心地打开来看，上面端端正正写着“大吉”两个字。

“会赢的。”影山看着日向，“不管什么。”

“你说什么？”

日向从衣服和日用品堆满的行李箱中艰难地脱身，探出房间门口问刚刚在楼下大声喊他的妈妈。

“我说飞雄来了！”妈妈回答，“他说今晚会住在这里，明天送你上车！”

日向被这个突然用最高音量喊出来的名字吓了一个趔趄，差点脚下踩空从楼梯上滚下来。搞什么，不是以前在体育馆道过别了吗？日向丢下行李箱紧张兮兮地跑下来，看到许久未见的影山飞雄正站在他家的玄关处，背上背着打包好的整套寝具。

“我……”影山抓紧了背带，磕磕绊绊地要开口。

“笨蛋吗！”日向在他说出完整的话之前咬牙把他拉上了二楼。

关上门，在床上彼此挨着不动坐了一会儿，都有点尴尬。影山忽然想起来要卸掉背上的东西，他一动，日向就猛得跳了起来。巨大的箱子横放在房间正中央，日向在箱子旁跳来跳去找落脚的地方，因为莫名的紧张一刻不停地说着话，问影山要不要打游戏，问影山要不要喝牛奶。

“你……你还没去剪头发。”影山驴唇不对马嘴地回复他。

以前就证实过，日向的床要睡两个人，宽度和长度都有些勉强。妈妈念叨说，这张床好像不到一米九来着，于是找了床软软的褥子在地上放着。影山没什么怨言，一如既往很自觉地给自己铺好了床，平平整整地躺了下去。

“你们不要聊太晚，早点睡哦。”妈妈关门前也帮忙关了灯。

房间里暗了下来，日向抱着被子来回翻身，最后安静侧躺着，借着月光看影山背对自己躺在那个庞大的行李箱边。那家伙也侧躺着，呼吸平稳，完全没有想聊天的意思。日向抓着床沿喊了一声“影山”，对方反手砸来一个枕头，让他赶紧睡觉。

日向抓着枕头扔还给影山，嘭的一下，就砸在影山后脑勺上。

还是不爽。日向颇有气势地翻过身面对墙壁，气得胃疼牙痒。明天他就要从这里出发，越过岛屿、海洋和陆地，越过地图上写的那么多小小的字，飞到一个昼夜和四季都和日本不一样的地方。而今天影山只是背着被子和枕头翻过了一座山，居然就敢以此来和自己对峙。

于是日向故意装出打呼噜的声音，装了很长时间，终于因为嗓子痛停了下来。他竖起耳朵听，背后的呼吸声似乎从头到尾都没理过他的赌气，平稳安详，带着禅定的充足的眠意。

这完全不对。

日向憋着嘴，默默把额头抵上发凉的墙壁。

“我的床应该有两米……”

背后的呼吸声变了。日向不可置信地对着白墙睁大了眼睛，听到后头真的传来起身的声音，拖着被子走过一小段，又爬上来挤到他不算宽敞的床上。日向被挤得更贴近墙了，而身边的人还不大满意地试着伸直了腿，理所当然踢到了床尾的木板。

“……骗人。”

不高兴的声音就在耳后，呼吸蹭过耳垂，因为是蜷曲的姿势所以很可能是埋在自己被子里发出来的。鸡皮疙瘩从耳垂开始突袭，日向抖了一下，忽然生出不少勇气。他掀了自己的被子往床尾丢，翻身抓起影山的把自己也包进去，一直蒙过头。

被子挺厚不透光，日向跪坐在影山身上，就算适应了黑暗也没办法看清影山的脸。他伸手抓到了影山的头发，顺着找到了额头，然后摸到了眼睛鼻梁和嘴巴。影山一开始躲着骂了日向几句，后来便不说话了，只是一边呼吸一边平躺着，随日向慢吞吞地来找自己。日向有些气喘。他用手心托着影山的脸，感到影山的喉结贴着自己腕部脆弱的血管上下划过。

“你会想我吗？”日向微微战栗着。

影山沉默了。他平躺着，只是喘气。被子的氧气因为他们的呼吸愈来愈稀薄，日向便觉得好像有绳索套在自己的脖子上，要他在绞刑渐渐拉紧的窒息感里明白巴西和日本究竟有多远，今天和明天究竟有多远。

影山的下颌骨终于轻轻动了一下。

日向忽然又不想听影山的回答了，承认，否认，都不想听。他猛地捂上影山的嘴，出汗的掌心把呼出的热气全部捂了回去。影山挣扎着要掰开他的手，日向就低头咬影山的鼻尖，然后松开手，找到那处柔软的地方吻上去。

人的嘴巴可以用来呼吸、吃饭、说话和接吻。既然安慰和舍不得的话都出不来，那他也可以自己进去找。日向的头发比从前长了，发尾软软地卷着，被他自己吃到，又送进影山僵硬的嘴里。日向把自己的头发给影山咬，用舌头舔影山的舌头，三年来头一回明明白白地告诉他，我对你不止队友，不止朋友，也不止手足。

其实日向并不会接吻，他只会黏糊糊地到处蹭来蹭去，用自己的嘴巴碰影山的嘴巴。僵硬的影山在这些动作里渐渐和缓下来，模模糊糊喊了一声“日向”，日向便不大忍耐得住，俯身把自己半勃的性器隔着几层裤子压在影山的小腹上。

爱之后当然要走到性，今夜时间好短，所以快一点。日向晕着脑袋把影山的裤子微微往下拽了一点，影山一愣，忽然扯掉碍事的被子，翻过来把日向压在身下。

没了被子挡光，这下日向总算看清影山那张始终做不好表情的脸正因为情欲变得生动鲜红，连带眼神也失掉了惯有的专注。日向知道自己并不比影山好，却还是又忍不住得意。他喘着气去拉影山，睡衣因为翻滚缩上来一截，露出一大段没有遮拦的肌肉匀称的腰。

“你要坐两天多的飞机。”影山抓住日向的手，“两天还多，会很难受。”

“没……没关系吧。”日向眨了下眼睛，“反正我都会吐，越难受越难忘。”

日向没想到影山听完这句话后明显地不高兴了起来，居然真的松开他的手，一言不发地裹去半边被子把自己包住。日向坐起来，拍拍影山的被子问他怎么了，影山闷在被子里不说话，过了半天才挤出一句：“你要这样才不会忘记我？”

日向惊了。他用力锤了影山被子一拳，说：“你笨蛋吗？”

数羊也好，冥想也好，不知怎的总敌不过刚刚看到的影山的样子。半个小时后日向还是埋在被子里面红耳赤，他耐不住，从被子里探过去，用手拨开衣服蹭了蹭影山的腰。

“影山？”

影山跟着睁开了眼睛，深蓝色调中泛着光，显然也没睡。

“影山……”日向得寸进尺，伸手抱住影山把自己拉进他怀里。

影山僵了一下，坐起来，跨过一边膝盖压在日向身上，动作不快，也没特别的表情，却让日向莫名紧张。日向舔了下嘴巴，影山看见了，略一停顿就低头来亲他。他们凭本能交换着缠绵潮湿的吻，默契和亲昵让日向舒服得眯起眼睛，橙色脑袋深深陷进枕头里。

“我可能……做不到温柔。”影山低头看日向，嘴巴周围一圈被啃过的浅浅红痕。

日向把影山拽回来接吻，伸手脱他的棉质短袖，说：“没关系。”

夜已经深了，家里静悄悄的，好像在这地球上仅有他们两个人而已。日向牵着影山的手往下，脱掉平角内裤，然后在泛滥的潮意里把腰也略微抬起来，好和影山黏糊糊地碰在一起。他抬头去吻影山，手指伸进影山湿掉的头发里，在不甚熟练的套弄中弓着背闷声呻吟。

“是……”影山抓着日向的性器在他耳边慢吞吞地开口，“是哪里？”

第一次尝试做爱的少年们已经被情欲扼住了喉咙。日向把影山的手拉回来，抓起床头的甘油淋在影山手上。湿黏的透明液体混进那些发白的体液里，淌过影山手上被排球摩擦出的茧，看得日向喉咙一阵发紧。日向拉着影山一直到会阴之后，在影山试着探进第一个指节时闭着眼睛紧紧抱着他。

被子快要掉在地上，日向伸手去捞，又被填满的异物感拉扯回去。他换了姿势，软着腿跪在床上，侧着头大口喘息免得被枕头闷死。影山倒了更多甘油愈发撑开日向的内里，日向在轻微膨胀的异样里颤抖着强迫自己放松，终于在被碰到深处的某个地方时猛地松了力气蜷缩起来。

日向已经不大坚持得住了。他的性器贴着肚皮，敏感的皮肤被床单摩擦到发痛。日向小声喊影山的名字，影山低头同他接吻，抽出手用龟头试探着碰到湿热的入口，然后扶着日向的腰，缓慢又磨人地将自己挺了进去。

“唔……”被填满的诡异感让日向颤抖着弓起背，紧紧贴着身后的影山。

舒服到可怕的新奇感觉，和其他所有舒服的事都不大一样，足够让日向的大脑彻底陷进混乱。影山抽出去一些，低头不大确定地问日向痛不痛，日向涨红了脸答不出口，在影山下一次撞进来的时候叹着气攥紧了枕头。

“好厉害……”影山伏在日向背后说。

这家伙没撒谎，他是真的做不到温柔。日向甚至还没完全适应，就已经被影山抓着摁下腰，往床垫的更深处撞。日向抬手抓着床头，听见自己不够宽敞的小床在膝盖下咿咿呀呀地摇晃着，害得他也没力气稳住自己。

他开始暴露无法控制的情态，断断续续地说胡话，说自己受不了了，又说好舒服。日向在快感引起的迷幻里问：“天快亮了吗？”影山回答说“没有”，把日向从床上拉起来，抱上书桌趴着，让他看到墙上悬挂的钟。

桌子比床要硬，日向跪不稳，想伸手扶墙却舍不得用发粘的手去碰那些珍藏的排球海报。影山把桌上不用了的几本语言书统统扫到地上，摁下日向的腰又深深地挺进去，陷进柔软的肉里。桌肚子里放的文具跟着发出撞在一起的声响，日向红着脸骂影山弄出的动静太大了，话说一半变成呻吟，又渐渐变成变了异的细细尖叫。

时针已经走过十二点，今天的距离是可以做到的最近，明天的距离却是可以做到的最远。高一之后日向已经挺久没哭过了。他成为了前辈，见了很多人，经历了很多事，似乎不大再有可以哭得眼泪鼻涕都乱淌的资格。但日向猜这时候哭一下应该没关系，几近窒息的快感也好，滴答走着的时钟也好，什么都满溢在他胸腔，太难受了。

影山停了下来，从日向的身体里抽出去，再把日向翻过来面对自己。窗帘拉得并不严实，月亮能照进来，日向能看见影山错愕的表情，影山当然也能看见日向哭得一塌糊涂的脸。日向喊着“你别看”，一边说一边拿胳膊和手背抹掉脸上的涕泪，可越抹越多，怎么也停不下来。他转而去抓影山的胳膊，说“你快进来”，说了好几遍，曲腿把自己挂在影山腰上磨蹭，又被影山架高了腿弯进入。

影山从日向的胳膊下抄过去抱他，把日向小一号的身体环起来，锁在自己身前。性器撞进了更深的地方，戳着湿掉的软肉，撞得日向连一次吸气都做不完整。影山蹭开日向打卷的头发，凑在日向耳边断断续续地说“我喜欢你”，在从粉红转深的情态里卡带般重复，一遍又一遍。

日向在爱和性的冲撞里彻底错乱起来。他吻着影山，想，啊，以后我是不是也要在冬天过生日了？

租来接日向去机场的面包车清晨就到了家门口。

小夏舍不得哥哥，骑在影山肩头一直哭，最后被妈妈哄着抱回了屋子里。影山帮日向把那个几乎要把所有东西都搬走的超大号行李箱放上车，又塞给日向一个自己带来的小腰枕。日向拿着那个纯色的小枕头发了一会呆，借关后备箱的空当抓着影山的衣服对他笑，踮起脚同他接吻。

“我会在巴西看你比赛，打输了就打电话嘲笑你。”

“怎么会输。”

“到巴西我会发照片给你。”

“……哦。”

“偶尔回来的时候帮我陪陪妹妹。”

“哦。”

“你可以骑我的车回去。”日向从口袋里翻出一串钥匙，放在影山掌心，“停在你家也没关系，等我回来的时候再还给我吧。”

“……好。”影山帮他关上车门，“一路顺风。”

“那我们出发咯！”司机大叔踩下油门。

面包车向机场窜去。日向把小枕头垫在腰后，忍不住挪到靠窗的位置，透过车窗往回看——影山双手插兜进了家门，很快就背着寝具踩着自行车重新出来，向和自己完全相反的方向骑去。

“小伙子，你是要去哪里啊？”司机大叔在前面热络地问道。

“……巴西，我要去打沙滩排球。”日向回答。

“什么，巴西？那可真远啊！”

日向“嗯”了一声，正打算收回目光再说些什么，却看到影山突然调转了车头。背着被子的青年在即将拐弯的尽头猛地扫过一个倾斜的大圆弧，迎风全力向日向蹬来。

日向一愣，迅速翻了个身跪在椅子上，抓着椅子头靠从模糊的后视窗向后看。

“忘了什么东西吗？”司机大叔好心地问。

高个子的蹬车人始终努力跟在车后，却不可避免越来越远，最终变成远处的不甘心的一点，成为地球仪上针都扎不出来的一个渺小坐标。日向憋住气凝视着那个逐渐分辨不清的身影，直到彻底看不见才又开始呼吸。

没错，排球是圆的，地球也是圆的。我在夏天的时候你在冬天；我在黄昏的时候你在黎明；我面对太阳的时候，你在太阳的影子里。形影不离的三年，第一次见面是我从台阶奔向你，最后一次见面是你骑车冲向我。球体都是这样浪漫地咬合转动，嵌为整体，从同个点向着完全相反的方向出发，最终也会在某时某刻迎面相遇。

日向用额头抵着冰凉的玻璃。

“……没有。”

他忽然很想剪头发。

巴西迎来了新一天的清晨。

太阳降临，日向也被闹钟吵醒，迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来。

这是日向来巴西后平凡的一天，白天他要去沙滩训练，去打工赚生活费，每天都是如此。日向学会了用葡萄牙语简单对话，剪了头发，却仍旧喜欢生鸡蛋拌饭，睡不大的床，单身，死也离不开排球。

他跳下床洗漱，一边刷牙一边打开手机，在众多葡萄牙语中找到一行亲切的日文，飞快地打字回复。

——早安。

——晚安。


End file.
